A panoramic image may be obtained by a wide-angle shot. However, limited by the hardware, most panoramic images are obtained by mosaicking a plurality of images such that surrounding environments may be shown as much as possible. In the related art, a panoramic image is generally obtained by mosaicking a plurality of images in following manners. One is a general mosaicking method which uses a scale-invariant feature transform (SIFT) feature and a bundle adjustment optimization to perform image mosaic, and another one is a mosaicking method for a mobile phone, in which movement tracks of the mobile phone can be recorded by an built-in sensor of the mobile phone to accelerate the image mosaic, or a color compensation and an illumination compensation can be performed on an overlapped area to improve quality of a mosaicked image.
However, both the general mosaicking method and the mosaicking method for a mobile phone have a low mosaicking speed.